J I A
by Solasta15
Summary: There was a woman who took on a great task on behalf of her Father. She fought. They lost. He died. She took Her life. Jia has been devastated and wanted to find a way to release this depression, this claim of fault on herself. For centuries, she's been buried in the Hua Tomb until one day...she is freed from the darkness.
1. Her Master's (Mistress') Body

I stared at the ancient ruins of Henan Province…

"Interesting."

Looking down at my reflection in a lake, I let my hair nearly fall in front of my face, but I pushed it back.

(It's styled like in the second picture.)

'It's been a long time since I've seen _that_ me…I won't be turning back into it anytime soon.'

Seeing another reflection in the water next to me, it is my closest co-worker, Etsuko Sakurai.

"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?" she asked with a big smile.

(Pun intended.)

"*Sigh* What do you want, Etsuko?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm assuming you just had the urge to check yourself out," she spoke with a sly grin.

Lifting my right eyebrow in question, I looked at her, "And why would you assume that?"

"Because I thought you were aware of the hotty checking you out," she whispered, glancing to her right suggestively.

I looked over to the other side of the lake to see a young man blinking at me with wide eyes..seemingly full of confusion, or bewilderment?

My eyes narrowed, 'Why is he gawking at me like that? It's as if he's never seen a woman before. Ugh, men in today's society…'

Looking back to her, I walked pass her, "We have no time to fool around; we're supposed to be excavating the rest of the ruins."

Etsuko followed me by hopping on each foot, "Yeah, yeah. After this, you'll really retire from being an doctor of archaeology?"

"I don't see why I should continue, and I'm already in my mid-forties, $#i is beginning to hurt."

She sighed sadly, "That's too bad. I like working with you. Also, for someone in their mid-forties, you most definitely don't look like it."

"Well, you're in your late thirties, yet you still act like a teenage girl."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being childish sometimes," she said, hopping in front of me with a pout on her lips.

A petty smirk slid on my lips, "Then, get off my ca-"

"Dr. Hua! Dr. Hua! We found the burial site!" one of the excavators shouted, and it made me step in my footsteps.

"Woah! History is about to make a major change, especially to children! Kids won't have to be lied to anymore! This information will have to be added to their textbooks! Beat that, Disney!"

(I didn't expect myself to add so much humor in this…)

"Etsuko. Stop your rambling," I said as I let the excavator lead me to the burial site of the famous Chinese female warrior.

Arriving in little time to see the excavators surrounding the Rù Mù, I eased through the crowd, slowly approaching it. Most of the Rù Mù was above the surface of the soil.

When I got near it, I placed my right hand on the yellow, navy blue, dark red, dark and light green colored Rù Mù, and a gasp left my lips. Leaning on top of the as if caressing it, I closed my eyes as tears slowly slid from them down my cheeks.

With no words, my lips moved…

 _Duōnián láizì zé, wǒ bù lǐjiě; jìrán wǒmen tuánjùle, wǒ lǐjiě nǐ huí dàojiā shí de zhēngzhá, yǐjí wèishéme nǐ zuòle nǐ zuò de shì. Wǒ hěn gǎnjī duì nǐ yǒuyòng, xiànzài wǒ bǎituōle zhè zhǒng tòngkǔ._

( _Many years of blaming myself, I didn't understand; now that we reunite, I understand your struggle when you returned home, and why you did what you did. I am grateful to have been of use to you, now I am free from this anguish._ )

Opening my eyes, I leaned off the Rù Mù, staring at it for a while.

"Jia?" Etsuko asked, then put a hand on my left shoulder.

"I'm okay. You know how my passion for historical figures and/or artifacts gets when something or someone is discovered."

Turning around, I made eye contact with golden ones, the same ones that I met earlier…this time, they seemed to filled with empathy…maybe sympathy?

'But what could he empathize or sympathize about with me?'

Shaking the thoughts away from my head, I looked at the excavators.

"Natsumi, notify the Department of Japanese Archaeology at Tokyo University; Tatsuki, notify the Chinese and Japanese sections of the government that funded us to find the burial site of Hua Mulan; Xing, call in the helicopters to retrieve the Rù Mù; and Etsuko, carefully direct everyone on what to preserve this and taking it out of the ground. I have important business to take care of," I said, then headed to the lake again.

Walking calmly as I stared at the-

"Land of the Setting Sun, I believe that's what's this country goes by?" a voice behind me asked.

"As degrading as the title is from the Ancient Japanese, yes…but I find it more beautiful than the "Land of the Rising Sun" because of the illuminating fires that explode after a scarlet sunset."

"Ah, thank you for enlightening this old man," he said.

"Old man…? I see a old man in the form of a young man who has nothing better to do with his time, but stalk an old woman."

"You're funny," he chuckled out with sarcasm.

"Youth is the time for assimilation of wisdom. Old age is time for its application," said Jean-Jacques Rousseau…I agree because you're never too old to learn new tricks."

At my last sentence, I slid my daisho from my right black boot and turned around to point it towards the old man.

(Daisho means "big-little", a type of short sword. Here's Jia's outfit [I have it spaced out due to the doc not letting me keep the whole url: Start with the typical **h** yper **t** ech **t** ransfer **p** rotocol **s** ecure colon right slash"] www . qipao - dubai images / default / 20170527080655869487322 _ 0 . jpg)

"Who are you and what do you want," I demanded.

"My, so scary for an old woman. My name is Tsurumaru Kuninaga, and I've come to retrieve you by request of the Master."

"Master?...Ah, you mean them…What do they want?"

"I was only told to retrieve, and since I'm always almost bored, I'd thought it be interesting to look around the "Land of the Set-"

"China for short. Also, they really expect me to return without a good reason? Hah..I don't want to, I'm now free and I refuse to shed any more blood, I'm finished wi-…"

 _"I'm a girl, I have been through war and have done enough. I now want to be with my father."_

Dropping my right hand by my side, I reflected on those last words for a few seconds…

"I almost forgot I made that deal in 1869…when the Shinsengumi disbanded..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Kuninaga asked with a conflicted look.

"Nothing… Okay, I agree to go back."

Kuninaga blinked dumbfoundedly, "…Hah? Just like that? You sure make up your mind quickly, lady."

"My name is Hua Jia, it's…strangely nice to meet you," I said, holding my left hand out.

He blinked more, then grabbed it with his left hand and smiled. "Right back at you, Jia. Won't everyone be surprised when they find out you-"

I couldn't hear what else he said as everything went up into some golden bronze flame and a contraption-like noise is all I heard.

(Well...first thing's first, if you're very young and Mulan is your favorite princess movie, leave this story immediately. Second, I hardly see any Touken Ranbu stories so I just decided to put one in the community for the community to enjoy. Third, I hate that url links can't be saved properly in the documents nor copied, it just makes it a hassle for the author―to direct the reader on what to do or where to go―and reader―who probably doesn't understand what you're typing. Fourth, my favorite characters are Mikazuki and Okurikara~! And lastly, what girl―animate or inanimate―does not want to be surrounded by cute boys and handsome/hot men in a shrine...or should I say "Hua Jia's new life started in a sudden Citadel...")


	2. Woman to Woman

Once I landed on the ground, I lost my balance since I have no idea what I just went through or where I was.

Hitting my head against..something seemingly metal, I felt faint as black dots clouded my vision.

All I saw wa blurry figures running towards me and hearing Kuninaga—as if under water—calling my name.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Opening my eye quickly, I glanced around for a few seconds before sitting up.

"Oh, good. You're awake," said a boy with light purple hair and pale blue-purple eyes.

I backed into—what I assumed—the wall, "Who are you?"

I looked around to see I'm in a small room and..other young boys sat around the futon I was in.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Citadel. You must be a new one. I'm Akita Toushirou, and the other eight you see are my brothers," he explained.

"Hello, my name is Maeda Toushirou," one with brown hair in a bob and light golden brown eyes introduced himself.

"Namazuo Toushirou, it's nice to meet you," another one black hair in a ponytail and midnight blue eyes greeted.

"I am Yagen Toushirou. It is good to make your acquaintance," the next one introduced himself properly.

"Midare Toushirou. If you get made fun of for looking like a girl, it's okay; we can talk about it together," one with pale cherry blond hair and clear blue eyes said with a closed eyed smile.

'...But I am a girl...'

"My name is Hirano Toushirou," the other one with dark brown hair and light golden brown eyes spoke...scrutinizing me?

"Honebami Toushirou," one with pale white-purple hair said quietly.

"Atsushi Toushirou," nonchalantly said a boy with dark, frisky hair and pale gray eyes.

"And Hakata Toushirou, it's a pleasure! Also, Midare, I'm pretty sure this is a female," the one with blond hair and clear blue glasses introduced, then informed.

'My goodness...all of these names are a little too complicated to remember..and there's nine of them. ...'

Hah-kah-..tah, Hakata? looked to M-...Mee-dah...ray? Mida-re, Midare...

"I'm pretty sure this is a female, Midare," he said.

"No way, he can't be a female. Don't just assume someone's gender just because they look like it," argued Midare.

"Look at her! What male is shaped like that? So she is a female!" Hakuto retorted.

"Is not!" Midare replied.

The two kept going back and forth as the one named Yagen tried to stop the two from arguing by getting in between them.

"My apologies on their behalf...?" Hirano, I believe, apologized to me.

I quickly realized he was waiting for me to give mt name. "Oh..my name is Jia Hua," I answered.

"Jia..what a pretty name," said Nama..zuo, Namazuo with a smile.

"It is...Now, I'm really curious; your name sounds girlish and you look girlish, but it's impossible that you're a female. Women didn't fight in battles or wars long ago," Mae..dah?...Maeda...spoke.

"Well. there's one way we'll ever know," Akita said, then looked to me. "My apologies if I make you feel uncomfortable," he told me while bowing his head slightly.

Before I could ask what he was going to do, I felt my right breast be groped...

"Hey. Is she awa-"

A male―with slight straight, light blue hair and brown eyes―who I didn't know of walked in, seeing the chaos that suddenly stopped a few seconds after he walked in.

 _*Silence*_

I gulped, "S-sir, th-this isn't what it looks li-"

I saw familiar dark brown hair in a lower ponytail come around the corner, staring at the male confusedly.

"What's the matter, Ichi-..."

Kiyo stared at the same mess...then walked over to me and picked me up in his arms and walked out.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," he quietly apologized to the still shocked man while passing him by.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I sat on the heels of my feet with my hands on my thighs, glancing away from Kiyo, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Mind explaining what that was all about?" he questioned.

"What you saw was not my fault," I said, letting my lip poke out a little in a pout. "They were confused about my gender, and it led to an argument..then that..." I explained my reasoning, then glanced back at him.

"I see..." he said. "That is reasonable, seeing that you really do look like one."

"Who were they anyway? I know their names, but I-"

He lifted his left eyebrow, "You know their names? Hah! That's surprising..I remember how you were bad at pronouncing Japanese names back in the day. It was complicated for you to even pronounce my name, so you just went with "Kiyo"," he reminisced.

My cheeks felt warmer. "Th-that is true, but I think it's a cute nickname, too. I gotten better at pronouncing Japanese names over these pass hundreds of years," I argued.

"Oh, really? Try pronouncing a name right no-"

"Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto," I said with a bored expression.

Kiyo blinked three times from bewilderment, then coughed, "I guess you were telling the truth."

'Thank goodness I was once a social media entertainer that got into anime all those years ago and Bleach was the first one I ever watched...' I thought with a small sweat drop on the back of my head.

"About your question earlier, those children aren't ordinary children, they're like me, aka Touken _Danshi_. In your case, you're a Touken _Joshi_."

"Are there...more children here?" I asked pre-cautiously.

He smirked, "There are more here, but most of them aren't children. Actually, you're the only woman here out of forty-seven men here."

My eyes widened, "Forty-seven?!" I shouted.

He nodded, "That's not all. There's a lot of information I have to give you, so listen carefully."

"Okay, go on," I said and nod my head for him to proceed.

"Of course, I'm the only one here who knows you. Ever since you..left, more Touken Danshi arrived and have yet to arrive. They're being informed by the Master right now of who you are, but it's a short description. They'll be surprised once they see you..some may try to pry, or some might try to come on to you, so try to ignore them. Tsurumaru, the one who brought you here, informed you hit your head on the Government of Time―pft, how the hell you did that is beyond me―which is the device that sends out Saniwa―those who've traveled to the past. We use it because our purpose is to keep history protected from the Historical Revisionists, they're time criminals who wish to put history incorrectly. Also, I told the Toushirou brothers to watch over you while Tsurumaru and I told the Master of your return―I didn't trust someone older to watch you, but I clearly see young boys have an inner dog, too," he grumbled the last part. "The man you saw earlier is not their actual older brother, but the Toushirou brothers see him as one since he is the oldest and admirable sword from Osaka Castle. I assume because you're, or were, an archaeologist, you know what that is."

"Ah..." I looked down. "So..by using that device, you can go anywhere back in time or to the present?"

"Yes...I know what you're thinking, Jia, and I'm not letting you do it."

I let out a chuckle, "...You thought I was going back in time to save my Mistress? Now why would I do that when you clearly just said "put history incorrectly."? I wasn't thinking that..I was thinking of going back to Henan to see her one last time, and I have to talk to a friend of mine. Could you..get me back there?"

He stared at me with a waver of an emotion I couldn't decipher, contemplating...

"...Fine," he sighed and I hugged him, "But you're taking responsibility if I get in trouble with the Master," he told me.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

As we walked around the shrine to get to this "Government of Time," I glanced around, seeing that this place changed drastically.

"Say, Kiyo..."

"Hm?"

"...How did you know I am an archaeologist?"

"Well...somehow, Master knew that and told me and Tsurumaru...and..."

I stepped in front of him, "And?" I asked.

"..and they gave me some info on what you were doing... Is that so bad?"

I tilted my head slightly to the left, then glanced down before glancing back up at him while smiling a little, "I understand your concern about what I've been doing all of these years since I am your friend, and I apologize for leaving like that. I've been learning about myself, different civilizations, ethnics, human minds, pains, multiple ideas, and fun. Wish you could've been there to experience it with me," I chuckled out.

"The pain is a no for me," he chuckled out. "By the way, remember I told you all those years ago about my friend, damn near my brother?"

"Yes..Yasusada Yamatonokami, right?"

"You keep impressing me. Let's see how you fair as you meet the other Touken Danshi," he teased and I softly punched his right shoulder as he laughed. "Anyway, he's the one you can go to for help if I'm not around," he told me and I nodded.

In the corner of my left eye, I saw something shine so I turned my head to see a gold machine of some sort...

"I'm guessing that's it," I said as I jumped down from the wooden deck and walked towards it.

Curiously, I walked around it, observing it.

Kiyo walked over, "I'll show you how it works," he said, then I looked over his shoulder, studying what he was doing.

All of a sudden, that familiar bright gold light appeared again.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I found myself stumbling forward on the land I was standing on who knows how long ago...

Kiyo was there to catch me in his arms.

I relaxed in his arms, "..I don't like that machine much."

"Haha!..You'll get used to it once you use it more often after a while," he reassured.

Turning my head up, my eyes met his.

"I remember you being pale...but you've kind of-"

"Rusted? That's not the proper word for a human, someone would actually take that as an insult. In today's society, this light olive skin I have now is considered beauty. Some people think I'm Greek, but I'm just a "mixed" Chinese person."

"Is that so? I wouldn't have known that." He let go of me and looked around, "So this is China?"

I stared at the setting sun, "Yes, this is the "Land of the Setting Sun", but we're in the Henan Provinces' ruins of Zhengzhou. It should take three hours for me to see to it that Mulan's body is in the museum."

Kiyo looked back at me, "Three hours?! The Master will notice we're long gone by now, and I-"

I placed my left index finger on his lips, "No need to fret, dear friend. Remember, I'll take full responsibility."

He looked down at my finger on his lip, then opened his lips to softly bite my finger.

Feeling my cheeks heat up at that, I pulled my finger away from his mouth.

"JIA!' I heard Etsuko shout my name again and again.

Looking to the forest, I could see her outline slowly descending from it as she kept calling my name.

"That friend of yours you were speaking about earlier?" Kiyo questioned.

"Yes and no; for as long as I've been living, I make a few "friends" in different lives, those companions you speak of are only friends during those fun, yet unimportant times. When painful times arrive, they won't be my ally, like you, Kiyomitsu."

(Quote reference from Rena Ryuugu from Higurashi.)

"Sheesh, you went a little dark there."

"It's simply the—agh!" I was tackled to the ground.

"There you are, Jia! I was afraid you somehow ended up in Dead Fengman Village! If you're trying to do what others have done in the Aokigahara, I won't allow it!"

Pushing her off of me, I got up and pat the dirt on my clothes away. "I have no intention to accidentally commit suicide, Etsuko, which is really a task on purpose, and that's a sin!"

She got up and did the same. "S-sorry, I just panicked becau-…" She looked to Kiyomitsu with a questioning gaze, "Who are you?"

"I'm a longtime friend of Jia's, it's nice to meet you…?"

Etsuko stared at him with—what I can see—both suspicion and admiration before bowing her head slightly.

"Etsuko Sakurai, nice to meet you, too. Um, Jia, can I talk to you a minute, _alone_?"

"If it makes you comfortable," I said whilst giving Kiyomitsu a look to stay put until I'm done talking to her.

She pulled me by the arm behind a rock, crowded by some trees.

"Where did your friend come from? By the way he's dressed, I say he doesn't live in the Henan Village, but in Japan somewhere. Don't get me wrong, he's hot, but you suddenly disappear for a few minutes, and I find you with him. He claims you're his longtime friend, which is strange because you don't ever bring up anything or anyone related to your past. Earlier, I saw a gold light while I was looking for you. No one said they saw you since the moment you gave orders. Something's suspicious going on and you're not telling me—don't take me for a fool because I have childish tendencies, Jia. Tell me what's happening."

A smile appeared on my lips. "Clever girl. I never took you for a fool, Etsuko. When I met you fifteen years ago, you were very quiet and independent—you were an observer, like myself—but as you hung around me more, you opened up bit by bit, like myself. I never once thought you'd lose that trait. I'm glad you've improved your observance of me; however, it is none of your business where I've been, who the man you saw I was with, nor my past."

"I'm supposed to be your friend, Jia...If s-something's upse-t y-you, wouldn't you tell m-e?" she asked in a slight breaking tone.

"There are just some things you aren't supposed to know, even as an archaeologist or whether a person is a scientist," I said, turning away from her. "Now...how's the excavation coming along?"

"It...it went well. I've been searching for you with other team members because we successfully got the Rù Mù on board."

"I see. I can hear the rotors nearby so I'll follow that sound after I'm done talking to my friend. Go on without me and tell everyone to wait," I said, heading back to where Kiyo is.

"Yes..and Jia..." I stopped in my footsteps. "I'm sorry for prying."

I turned back to her and smiled, "There's no need to be sorry, Etsuko. You can't help that you have the curiosity of the human mind."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I sighed, stretching my arms up.

"Are you done speaking with her?" Kiyo asked me.

"Yeah, but I'll need to head to the Laboratory, then the Museum. I want you to head back to the Citadel until I'm done here."

"Alright..be careful, I'll be back in two and a half hours to wait for you," Kiyo told me.

Turning around, I was suddenly pulled back by an arm around my waist.

"I won't let you leave me again, Jia," he whispered in my left ear.

He let me go and I turned around to give a reply, but he was already gone with the golden light.

"... when was the last time...I heard you speak like that..to me..."

 _~?~_

I was surrounded by decorative pagodas, a still nearby koi pond, the night sky and white full moon…

My body is clothed in various lively colors of my kimono and my hair is tied stylishly, not the dull colors.

(First image.)

Nearby, I spotted a woman in a yellow, navy blue, dark red, dark and light green _hanfu_ , standing near a koi pond.

"…Hello?"

She ignored me.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

In the light of the moon, I could tell she pulled something shiny from the right sleeve of her kimono.

My eyes slowly widened…

She held the jian to her heart.

Running towards her, I felt like the more I ran, she kept getting farther away.

"Wait! Stop!"

It was too late…the beautiful silver blade was covered in red…

 _~? Ends~_

My eyes shot open and I looked down at the Rù Mù.

"You okay, Ji-Ji?" I heard Etsuko ask me.

Glancing to my right, I saw she stared at me in concern.

"Yeah.." I glanced back at the Rù Mù, "I will be fine."

 _~3 HR Time Skip brought to you by Kiyomitsu going back to the Citadel until Jia is all done~_

I stood directly in front of the Rù Mù, watching it be encase with glass.

They took the body out to study in the Henan Laboratory, then put it back in the Henan Province and decorate the burial site.

I would take part in it, but I have moved on and that's not a major part in my job…also, Master has ordered for my presence to return.

'They knew I left, yet…they didn't stop me…'

"Magnificent, isn't it?" the museum curator, Shi Fang, asked me.

"Yes, it is, sir," I said, smiling slowly.

He turned to me and Etsuko. "I just want to thank you two for bringing the long-time supposed legend alive. I feel bad for the kids who love Disney's "Mulan", but this is the truth, and the truth will set you free-"

"Of lies! That's right! I wasn't too into Disney princesses; in fact, I never believed every story has a happy ending," Etsuko spoke her mind.

"Y-yes, it's good to know you're passionate for truth, Dr. Sakurai. Dr. Hua," Mister Fang said with a nervous closed eyed smile, then caught my attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"…About your last name, and your origins, this is a suggestion, but perhaps you should check them? You are Chinese, you were born in Henan, and your last name is Hua. Do you think it can be an coincidence?"

"…Anything is possible, Mister Fang. Good day to you, sir," I said and left, taking one last glance at the coffin.

'People want me to do this ancestry thing, yet they don't know I really am related by sword to Hua, Mulan and previous generations of the Hua family. Oh, dramatic irony…'

Hearing small clicks of heels behind me, before I could turn around, pink and red appeared next to me.

"Ji-Ji, how much you think we'll get for this excavation?"

"I honestly do not care; you know that I like exploration more than the money I earn for it."

She poked her lips out, "Mmnnn! Where do you even store your money? I know you have to buy necessities!"

"Of course I do, or I would've never made it this far with how carefully I spend my money."

We walked outside the museum.

"You have to like something, too; something you want. *Gasp* Are you into something society would disapprove of? Something dark? Since you're the quiet, goody-little-two-shoes type, you might be into some kinky stuff, right?"

"Why must you assume based from my personality, you think I am into something sexual, Etsuko? Due explain."

"I needn't explain because all humans have a lewd side, an excited side, an unhappy side. I've barely seen those emotions from you, Jia. It's like you're either inhuman, haven't experienced those emotions before, had a sad childhood, or just don't want to get to know me or anyone else better," she spoke in a sad tone.

'"Does that upset you, Etsuko?"

"Wha—of course it does!"

I glanced to her, "Do you wish to see something of what you just mentioned?"

"Yes, please! Ou, this is going to be so-"

I pressed my right finger against her lips, then wrapped my left arm around her waist, leaned her back and kissed her.

Her face turned into a red tomato as I stared into her eyes.

'Why is she so embarrassed? Isn't this nor—oh…it's a woman to woman thing, it's seen as depraved and impure…as well as 'spicy' to some men.'

Leaning her up, I stepped away from her, then licked my lips.

"You taste like strawberries, Suko-chan. Your boyfriend is a lucky one."

Her whole body turned red, "S-s-so…you're-"

"I can't tell you exactly what I am, but just know who I am, Etsuko."

With that being said, I walked away from an almost friend and almost life.

'She was the one of the closest I can get to as a friend since 1969...'

 _-Etsuko's P.O.V-_

I stood there with red cheeks, watching Jia's figure fade.

"Was she implying that she's something else… So she's not a lesbian?"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I spotted a light red scarf flow gently in the wind behind a tree.

"Are you done here?"

I stopped near the tree and nodded, smiling a little.

I looked to my right at Kiyo, smile broadening as tears slid down my eyes and the sun suddenly peaked from behind the clouds.

"Yes…let's go home."

(Every time I watch an anime with that line. It hits me like a wrecking ball...I fell like I feels hard...All the anime wanted was to break my walls...All they ever did was brea-ea-eak me...Like AoT, they wre-e-eck me...Lol, ok, I'll stop. At first, I thought this chapter was too short, but it was missing a lot of content I couldn't find until today, where I had it stored on my laptop.)


	3. Historical Embodied Woman

I sat in front of the tatami doors, leading to the Master's room.

"I've been notified you've requested my presence. You even went so far as to send someone to get me. What is it that I'm here for, Master?"

I carefully listened to their response and nodded my head in understanding.

"….Okay. Is that a-…WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" I shouted in out of disbelief.

In simple terms, they repeated themselves…

"…There's no possible way I can do that! Do you know how long it's been since I-…"

They began to lecture me and I gained my composure again, reluctantly nodding and obeying their orders.

"Yes..I understand that you know I was a righteous Jian…and you assume that I train from time to time whenever alone…to which I do and will not deny," I said the last sentence with a deep sigh.

They dismissed me before telling me "they believe in me" and "good luck".

Standing up with my Jian in my right hand that the Master gave me back, I sighed again, then turned around the corner.

"I start tomorrow at noon…great…how do they expect me—a foreigner—to teach them?"

Spotting a cherry blossom tree, I jumped from the wooden deck and walked to it.

As I got closer, I could tell it appeared to be one, but wasn't one; what I noticed is that there are sutras that has a cherry blossom shade and writing on them.

"…Strange, I never seen anything like it before…"

I assumed the tree couldn't grow cherry blossoms. Sliding down the trunk, I rest my back on it and closed my eyes.

"Hello there, I—!"

I had my sword against their throat.

"Who are you…and what do you want?" I asked in a bit of annoyance.

"J-Just wanted to greet you, Miss…?"

I opened my eyes, studying the male before me. I retracted my sword and put it back in its sheath.

"Jia. You?"

"Heshikiri Hasebe, Miss Jia."

"…Oh, my…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing important…"

'The Japanese really do have longer names than the Chinese.'

"Alright…I came here to know more about you."

"What a strange question…however, I guess the strange attracts strange questions." I straightened up against the tree, holding the Jian in my right hand. "What would you like to know, Hasebe?"

"Well…where are you from? Your name doesn't sound from here."

"I was bo-…created in Henan, China. Sorry, living as a human for…336 years, makes me think I'm actually one."

"Outstanding! What were you doing in that time?" he praised and questioned more, seeming interested to know my story...

"I lived many lives. For some reason that is still unbeknownst to me, I was born as a child of 10 years after Master found me; however, his voice found me and I fainted afterwards. I woke up two days after I arrived here at the Citadel on June 23, 1869. This place wasn't much at the time, but I see it's changed over time. Anyway, in each life I limited to 50 years old, I performed a different career—each life begins at 20."

"How can you get away with something like that? Don't humans notice? And how did you not get bored?"

"I got away with it because I altered some files in whatever career's department I was interested in. That's a reason humans don't notice and the other is that I change my appearance with the accommodation of makeup and hair dye, and I traveled to different countries. Boredom? I change my career every 50 years; so far, archaeology is my 7th life—I excavate and preserve historical artifacts and famous figures. The 6th was a medical doctor of the Emergency Room aka ER, the 5th was a YouTu-…well, social media entertainer, the 4th was a writer of religion, philosophy, literature, science fiction, and mystery-"

"Hm? I took you as a woman of romance, not exactly such masculine genres," a voice above me spoke, which startled me.

Looking upwards, I saw someone sitting on a branch 6 feet above me. It was a male, he has white long hair in a ponytail tied by a red ribbon…two large strands on top of his head looks like animal ears and red eyes.

"If you're as old as you say, and as wise as you speak of yourself, I'm surprised you haven't noticed me up here," he spoke.

My left eyebrow twitched, "Are you criticizing me?"

"Kogitsunemaru, you should apologize…and introduce yourself properly, please," Hasebe spoke with annoyance and sighed afterwards.

Despite that, I still found him to be very handsome…

"I didn't mean to sound like I was criticizing you, Miss Jia. By the way, my name is Kogitsunemaru."

My left eyebrow twitched in slight vex, '..the Japanese really do have long names. I'm going to have to sound his na-'

"Since you're from China, I would assume you wouldn't know much about Japanese culture, or…should I say names?"

I slapped my hands on my face, "Did I really give myself away?"

"So, that's what that expression was earlier…" Hasebe mumbled.

"F-forgive me, it's just that they're so intricate….but I do find them to be beautiful. I hope I get to meet more of the Touken Danshi."

"The only one you know is Kashuu, yes?"

I nodded, "Before him, I arrived here. I guess Master never mentioned me..there was really no need to anyway. I didn't handle being alone well for quite some time..." I smiled a little, "Until he came along 5 years later. We were both kind of broken, but we managed together."

"I wonder why the Master didn't give any information about you to myself and the other Touken Danshi..." Hasebe wondered.

"Probably because of the fact that she's a woman…Speaking of woman, continue with what you were saying earlier," Ko…um, Koh-geet-su?..nae-mah-roo..spoke.

I thought about where he cut me off. "…Oh, yes! I thought about writing romance, but I cringed every time I thought about it."

"A female recoiling at romance…I understand you're a sword, but I'm shocked you didn't pick up on that in your long years of living," Hasebe told me.

"Love hurts and I think it as unnecessary work. I rather not dwell on the thought any longer… My 3rd life, I was a Civil Rights activist in America. Though I was not African American, I found it wrong to restrict their or any American citizen's rights; compared to the blood I felt in war as this Jian in my hand, it is nearly traumatizing experiencing blood being splattered of a friend on your body…and that's when I learned not to get too close to humans. They die so easily, such as a simple cut to a finger, then it's infected with bacteria if not taken care of, and now the whole hand is dead… My 2nd life, I was a Psychiatrist—a professional who deals with the mentally ill—that was so I could understand the dark and difficult parts in the human mind…and my 1st life is when I got here; I took care of the shrine along with Kiyomitsu for a while, but in my free time, I read non-fiction—to sympathize and empathize with humans."

"…A woman of a lot of knowledge, I don't mind that; it means less time of explaining and teaching," Ko..git..soo?…nae?…maru, spoke again.

"Did the Master and Kashuu just let you go?" Hasebe asked.

A sweat drop ran down my left temple, "…I actually ran away."

"RAN AWAY?! Are you out of your mind?!" the two yelled.

I laid the Jian on my lap and crossed my arms, "At the time, I refused for anybody else to wield, or use, me. I was quite rebellious, especially in my 2nd life, which was 1919—women had no rights in America until 1918, white women at that! It's angering. I had to leave America by World War 2 due to Japan being a part of the Axis Powers, and because I am JUST Asian, they would've thrown me in an interred camp!"

"Aren't you Chinese…unless…you put Kyoto, Japan as your birthplace since you were "born as a child"," Kogitsunemaru—yes!—summed up.

I grabbed the Jian with my left hand, then stood up. "I was clueless about the world for 1,330 years! Buried in the ground! Not knowing where I was! In the dark! Rusting!…Did you expect me to act rationally and trust the Master just like that?"

With that question, I ran down the hill and back to the Citadel.

(Wow…this is a lot of content and information to say this is a short story. I don't think I mentioned that in the first chapter. Sorry, sorry! This, "Guardian Demon?", and "Roaring Twenties" are all short stories. The chapter is 5 for each—HOWEVER…there may be a change in the amount for "Roaring Twenties" and a slight change if things don't go my way with this story.)


	4. Settling In

After our conversation, I can say I can get along with Hasebe…depends on Kogitsunemaru...

I sat on the tatami patio, letting the wind carry my hair.

"*Sigh* Train the Touken Danshi they said… You have to be jesting, Master… How can I teach swords from a country I do not belong to. What am I? Their "sensei"? ...And who are you, sir?"

"Oh, my, you're as sharp as a whip. Any who, my name is Mikazuki Munechika, I am a-…well, since you say you're not from here, there would be no point in telling you what kind of katana I am. And…that's what every person is that teaches someone something valuable, is it not?"

I closed my eyes for a while to rest, 'Goodness *sigh* l-let's do this: Mika..zoo-kee…Moo-naeh…chika…Mikazuki..Munechika, okay.'

I turned my head to my left while opening them and-

"..."

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look.

"…Hot…"

"It is summer, of course," he replied.

I looked down, 'He's a little oblivious…' I looked back to him—only to meet his eyes from at least 5 inches away. My cheeks warmed up and I slid to the right a bit. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"My apologies. I wanted a better look at your face. You're a beautiful…Chinese?, I'm assuming, woman."

I blushed, "Th-thank you, Munechika."

"Oh? So you do know a bit about Japanese culture. I would expect that since you lived here for a short time before and Chinese address seem similar to Japanese."

"It is something similar to that," I said timidly.

'Why am I shy all of a sudden? Why did I call him hot? I know the term, but I never used it before…Usually, I'd say handsome or good-looking, which he is, though…ugh, pay attention, Jia. He's speaking.'

"—call me Mikazuki. What is your name?"

"My name…oh, it's Jia Hua."

"Hua…I feel as if I heard that from a book I read once… Jia…" he tested out my first name.

'He didn't use honorifics!' I thought excitedly.

"A prepossessing name, like your beauty. I hope you don't mind me calling you by your-"

"O-of course not! Y-you can call me Jia…"

He blinked as if he was surprised at my agreement, then he began to laugh.

'Why is he laughing…? Did I say something funny, do something funny? Do I look funny?…Why am I questioning my beauty now?'

"Hahaha…I am sure your previous Master was proud to wield such a nice Jian; and yes, I've studied up on some Chinese history since I've been here."

I lifted my right eyebrow, "Master? You mean..my Mistress?"

He blinked twice out of confusion, "Are you implying that…"

"Yes, my Master is a Mistress. She was the Chinese female warrior, Mulan Hua. I see our Master didn't give too much information about my background. I don't blame them, they were respecting my privacy."

"Master only told us that you aren't really new to Kyoto, Japan, but you're not from here either; that you were summoned before Kashuu and taken care of by them for a while. They also said your Mas-…well, "wielder" is what they said, died at a young age, though left out how-"

" _Seppuku,_ " I spoke in Japanese.

("Suicide" in Japanese.)

"Ah…my condolen-"

"You needn't give me your sympathy, it was hundreds of years ago," I said as my grip on the hilt of the Jian.

"Um, Miss Hua," I heard a voice to my far right say.

Looking in that direction, I saw the young man from earlier.

"Oh, you were the one with Kiyomitsu earlier; he's told me a little about on our way-.. Yasusada Yamatonokami, right?"

"Um, y-yes! Kiyomitsu said he was looking for you. He wants to talk to you about you speaking to the Master."

'…How the hell did I pronounce his name correctly?'

I made a deadpan expression, "All he wants to do is tease me and gossip…but, I'll go to him," I said as I stood up. "Where is he?"

"In th-the farming fields, Miss! I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation!" he answered and apologized while bowing.

"…Whatever Kiyomitsu said about me back in our day, don't believe him. I'm not as scary as he says…or was."

I think that put him more on edge because he stiffened...

I looked back to Mikazuki, then bowed slightly. "It was nice talking to you, Mikazuki."

"It was nice talking to you, too, Jia."

My whole body felt warm…and I'm pretty sure it was pink, too.

I walked away, "R-right…wise and hot…" I mumbled the last part.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Following my intuition that the farming field is where I think they still are, I was right. There was a field filled with crops, vegetables, fruits, and wheat. I was amazed because it seemed more extensive than before.

Spotting a full grown fruit of an Asian pear, I picked it off the bush.

"It looks ripe and tasty. Would I be wrong for washing it off later and eating it…?"

Looking around, I saw a nearby water hose. The water running from it was on low pressure so I picked it up, rinsed off the dirt, making sure I get visible aspects.

Looking around again to make sure no one was around, a voice behind me startled me.

"You can eat it."

Dropping the hose (I can't, bruh…) and the pear, I turned around to see…a very tall, brown skinned man staring at me.

I bowed, "I-I am sorry. I haven't eaten since this morning and-"

"Here," he said and I saw the—once again cleansed—pear in front of my face.

Leaning up, I took it into my hands, then glanced up at him, and back at the pear before taking a bite of it.

I glanced back at the man, who kept staring at me expectantly.

"…ah, it's nice and sweet," I said with a small smile.

He nodded, then passed by me with the hose in his right hand. Putting his thumb over the hole, he sprayed the nearby crops with water.

"I see you've met Okurikara," said Kiyomitsu's voice to my right.

I glanced at him with a conflicted expression, "…oh…"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. You were horrible at pronouncing Japanese names…are you still-"

"Don't even think about teasing me. I'm getting the hang of it."

"Oh, really? Show me what you got, Jia," he challenged.

"O-Okay…so far…I met Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Heshikiri Hasebe, Kogitsunemaru, Mikazuki Munechika, and Yasusada Yanatomokami."

"Damn, you really have improved. Bonus question: names of the brothers who were watching over you earlier?"

"Akita, Yagen, Maeda, Namazuo, Midare, Hirano, Honebami, Atsushi, and Hakata."

"You actually surprised me." He looked to…Oh-koo-ree-kah-rah?...Okurikara. "He's a quiet one, not exactly shy, and he doesn't like making friends, or so he claims, but personally, I don't think it's true."

I looked to him as well, "I see…I like his tattoos."

"Tattoos? You mean those markings on his arms?" Kiyomitsu asked me.

"Ye-"

"HEY, OKURIKARA! MY FRIEND HERE SAID SHE LIKES YOUR MUSCLES-"

I slapped my right hand on Kiyomitsu's mouth and looked to Okurikara, "He's speaking nonsense! Don't listen to him!"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Kiyomitsu and I sat in his room as he laughed at me.

"I-It's not funny!"

"Haha, ha, haa…you're right, it wasn't funny…it was hilarious!" he said, then began to muffle his laughter with his hands.

"Kiyo, you're the only one around here who knows me well. I don't want to get well-acquainted with anyone just yet."

He calmed down his laughter, "Haha..yes, I know."

"Now, what is it that you want? To gossip?"

"Honestly, no. I'm more concerned about if the Master gave me punishment."

I deadpanned, "Wow, not even concerned about your friend… Since I basically forced you to take me back to China, you have no scolding or punishment, but I received both."

"What do you have to do?"

"My punishment is that…I have to train you."

 _*Silence*_

"…What?"

"I, as a sensei, have to train all of you, the Touken Danshi," I said, making a circular motion with my left finger.

 _*Silence*_

"Think you can handle us?"

"…A bunch of men who used to be katanas owned by the Shinsengumi and other special figures from the Japanese feudal era…I have no idea. The ones I've met so far are nice...but I can't say that or the other about everyone here…"

"If it makes you feel any better, we're gorgeous men and cute little boys," Kiyo said as he flipped his ponytail over his shoulder.

"That's another problem! Me surrounded by many men is not a pretty site!"

"What happened to you for you to say that?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I crossed my arms and pouted a bit. "…I've had my fair share of experiences with men…especially in the 1920s."

He glanced away, "…I don't want to know anymore, please stop there…" Suddenly, he huffed out a sigh, "Now I'm really curious, do tell."

"I've "dated" men in my second, third, and fourth lives but no more after that. I'm pretty experienced with them. How guys think is…very simple. Though you guys are men of war and were once katanas, that doesn't change the fact that you're curious about women or the mind is in the gutter."

"I feel offended…almost," Kiyo responded.

 _*Silence*_

We started to laugh together.

We continued to talk on and on, catching up and so on for a couple more hours…

 _~Time Skip~_

Kiyo decided to show me the dojo in the Citadel since I'll be training the Touken Danshi there.

"Evenin', Kashuu."

"Good evening, Izuminokami."

This "Izuminokami" looked at me. "I wasn't here earlier, but I'm assuming you're the one everyone's talking about."

"Oh? Looks like you're already popular, Jia. Apparently, not everyone could make it to the meeting, so expect that there are some here who don't know abo-"

"Ka! Ka! Ka! Kashuu, Izuminokami! I guess if you're here, you wish to train, yes?!"

Kiyo suddenly stiffened, "Not exa-"

"Yes," Izuminokami spoke.

The man's name who I have yet to know looked at me, scrutinizing my form.

"Hm…you must be new around here. Good that you are! You need to lose the fat on your thighs and chest."

A vein popped on my right temple. "Excuse me?"

"U-um, you got it wro-"

"What is going on here?" Hasebe asked, cutting off Kiyo, and turning around the corner with someone else behind him, but I was too caught up in my emotions to notice.

Kiyo turned to him, "Well, there's a bit of an misunderstanding," he simplified for him.

"There is no misunderstanding, Kashuu! Ka, ka, ka! This young man has to be in shape in order to-"

Before he could say anything else, I spun around and kicked his stomach with my right foot, sending him through the tatami door to what I assumed was the dojo.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?!" I yelled.

He got up, grinning excitedly, "KA! KA! KA! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, LITTLE DUMPLING!"

I was so angry to the point my hair nearly raised in the air as I was about to charge at this arrogant man, but someone pulled me over their shoulder.

"Let me go! Let me at him!" I yelled and hit my fist against familiar yellow cloth against his back.

"For a woman, you're a wild one," Kogitsunemaru said to me.

"What?! Why you-"

"Wait…a woman?" the man who I kicked questioned.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you. He is a _she,_ and _her_ name is Jia," Kiyomitsu told him.

"…WOMAN?!" he, Izuminokami, and the unknown man I saw behind Hasebe spoke.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

We all sat on the dojo's floor.

It was really quiet…and there were some really hard stares…mainly from the three who don't know me.

"If you can, try not to offend Jia; her anger is like a volcano," Kiyo told them.

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked him.

"Simply to say "you're walking on thin ice if the problem includes her"."

I punched Kiyo's left shoulder with my fist, resulting in him grunting.

"I am not as bad or scary as he claims me to be."

"And I'm sure you are not," a sudden voice said to my right.

I was so startled that I side hugged Kiyo by his neck. I looked to my right to see Mikazuki.

"Wh-when did you get there?"

"I was always here, haha," he replied with a..somewhat disturbing smile...

I lifted my right eyebrow in question, then let go of Kiyo—who slumped his shoulders—before I looked back to the three, still, gawking men.

"My name is-"

The one who accidentally offended me bowed his head on the floor. "I am sorry for offending your womanly parts, Miss!"

My eyes widened at his apology. Kiyo quickly slapped his left hand on his lips to keep in his laughter.

"Oh, um…well, you're forgiven…? A-anyway...my name is Jia Hua, but I prefer Jia."

"Kunihiro Yamabushi, ma'am!" the man now known as..Koo..nee..hiro...Kunihiro introduced.

"And my name is Mitsutada Shokudaikiri," the male—with navy blue hair, a gold left eye, and a black eye patch over his right eye—introduced.

Attempting to smile, it was probably crooked…and that was confirmed because Kiyo proved that by snickering.

"What may be the joke I didn't catch, Kashuu?" Mikazuki asked him.

"Pfft, hahaha! She can't pro-"

I put my hands on the floor, supporting my body weight on them, then kicked Kiyo in the back with my left foot, making him stumble off the floor to which I quickly got up, wrapped my arms around his sides, then bent backwards, slamming him head first on the floor.

I let go of his body and bent back up. I turned around, glaring down at the swirly eyed Kiyo. "I can't what now? I can't what? Say it to my face, Kiyo, or I'll bury you 8 feet under."

"Miss Jia, I-I thought you can only bury a-a person six fe-"

I cut off..Shoku..dai-kiri...I'm slowly getting better at this... "I'll beat him down two more feet!"

(If you get the reference...I applaud you.)

"I like her," Kogitsunemaru commented, chuckling.

"Such a violent woman...BUT I RESPECT IT!" Kunihiro shouted.

"I admire your strength as well, Miss Jia," Mikazuki complimented. "However, I think that could've given Kashuu a concussion so it's best if we check to see he's alright."

I looked at Kiyo, his eyes are still swirly while he groaned, "..He'll be fine. He used to be a sword, but now he's a man, and I expect he can take that blow like one, too."

(My precious readers [why do I sound like a god rn?]...before I go on with this, I must tell you this now because it couldn't wait until the end of this chapter...I have been inspired to go over 5 chapters; I cannot tell you who or what inspired me, you just need to know I'm going to go over 5 chapters, but I don't know where I'm going to stop. This is the author's note of this chapter. And damn, I got Jia being savage with that quote above, lol. Also, some of their names is somewhat hard to remember, not necessarily say. Continue reading, lovelies.)

"I would expect a woman to worry about a man's injuries..and not cause any to him either," Shokudaikiri spoke.

My gaze moved towards him, "...What?" I picked up my Jian and pointed it at him, lifting his chin a bit. "Who told you that?"

He gulped.

"I may have said not to be scared of me, but don't mess with my emotions. Messing with my emotions is like messing with my-..."

Slowly, I came to a realization...

"Oh, damn. Oh, no...no, no, no, no...After living hundreds of years, I worked too hard for that money to lose it no-"

Patting myself up to down, I felt something in my left combat boot...

(*Grin* I love beating the system: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / 1d / b8 / 60 / 1db8606c87c1619e610fb3ffa35bcf27 . jpg)

Pulling out my Samsung cell, I let a loud exhale out, then pressed my left cheek against it.

"I'll never let you go," I whispered to myself.

"...Why is she speaking to that odd looking box?" Mikazuki asked the others.

I pressed the power button and unlocked it, going to Google, "It's not a box. It's a cellphone. It's mainly used for contacting someone either near or far away by calling or texting, which is a way of typing-like calligraphy, but you're dabbing the ink on the paper-and sending your message. It has other uses as well, such as playing games—chess, shogi, solitaire, you name it, the Play Store has it. The Play Store is where you go to get apps, short for applications. Think of it as...keeping your katana at all times and you can use any ability to attack. On a cellphone, one can make calls to their banker's clearing house to check on their accounts, which is what I'm very concerned about because I did not make over 91,800,000 million U.S. dolla-" I glanced to them, then back at my cell, "...over ¥10,000,000,000 for me to lose it," I said, checking my account.

"So you've become well-acquainted with the world?" Mikazuki questioned.

"Yes... Yes! I still have it all. Maybe I should donate some of it to orphanages and schools in need of aid around the world... Anyway, yes, I've traveled to almost every country in the world."

"Why almost? Being adventurous is also good training and exercise!" Kunihiro asked.

I sighed out of my account. "Let's just say some leaders portray their country as terrifying places..and some of them aren't so welcoming...though this world is beautiful, it can also be horrifying..."

 _*Silence*_

"However, the whole world isn't like that," I said as I put my cell back in my left boot. "But those are stories for another time."

"Stories…I know it's rude to ask this of a lady, but how old are you exactly?" Shokudaikiri asked me.

I poke my lips out, "…Who's the oldest in this room?"

"It is I," I heard Mikazuki spoke, "I was created in 989 C.E."

Falling to my knees and hands, I held in my sobs.

"C-created-…in 415 B.C.E. I'm so ancient!" I cried out.

"There, there," I heard Kiyo say as he rubbed my back.

"And I thought I was old…" Mikazuki spoke quietly. "Unfortunately for you, Jia…the eldest dates back from 978 C.E., Uguisumaru," he told me.

"L-Look at the bright side, Jia; this reveals how long you were cherished in the Hua family and how China has come a long way," Kiyo tried to cheer me up.

"You're beautiful, too, Miss Jia. No one would suspect you to be from that time period. Also, my apologies for asking," Shokudaikiri said to me.

"No need to apologize..it's a truth that I've been facing for years. If you'll excuse me," I said, stood up, and walked out the dojo.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After watching the sun set, I leaned up from against the "forever blooming" cherry blossom tree, then stood up and walked down the hill...

'Hm...I don't have any sleeping quarters so..what should I do?' I looked back, 'Sleeping against the tree isn't such a bad idea since I've done so before during my war days and as an archaeologist...'

I looked back in front of me to meet golden eyes...

"Huh, I thought I would've startled you, but I guess I was wrong."

"Kuninaga..."

"You rest under that cherry blossom tree a lot. Is there something special about it?"

I made a small smile, "I do...and no, not really. I just like resting there from time to time..especially all those years ago..."

'...not like me and Kiyo were lovers or anything similar to that.'

I looked back to Kuninaga, "What are you doing out here?"

"To assist the lady to her room, of course," he said in a sarcastic tone, bowing his head. "Come on, I'll show you."

As he nearly dragged me down the hill, a cherry blossom...an actual one, hit my lips...

I blew it away and glanced at the grass. 'I mean...that kiss...it was just the heat of the moment...'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"She can can sleep in our room!" Izuminokami shouted.

A bead of sweat slid down my forehead...

"No. Miss Jia needs to sleep in a room with someone who can protect her, someone who won't lay a _hand_ on her," Shokudaikiri spoke, glaring at Izuminokami...and a young man next to him nervously laughed.

I pressed my hand over the bottom of my face, embarrassed...

"You're just trying to warm to her to get close to her," Okurikara called him out.

I raised my hands up to my chest with a closed eyed smile on my face, beaming at Okurikara standing up for me...kinda...

"No way! She's sleeping in my and Yasusada's room!...is what I'd like to say..." Kiyo mumbled the last part depressingly.

Glancing at him, I wondered a little...

"Jia-chan, you can sleep in our room!" Akita said happily.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his cuteness. To refrain from struggling him to death in a hug, I rest my face on Kuninaga's left shoulder.

"My quarters are available to you, Miss Jia, if you wish to dwell there," Mikazuki offered.

My face felt like it was on fire at this point...

"Unfortunately for all of you, Jia has her own room. It would be rude not to give a lady her privacy. Follow me," Kuninaga explained.

I looked back to them, and bowed my head. "Thank you anyway for your offers," I quickly said before following Kuninaga.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

(Jia's room: h, t, t, p : / / cdn . best design ideas . ("com") / wp-content / uploads / 2015 / 04 / Bedroom-in-Japanese-style-The-Japanese-sleep-on-the-folding-mats . jpg)

I laid in the futon, staring at the ceiling, trying to go to sleep.

'Hm...maybe I should think about something until I do. Umm...I wouldn't mind more decorations in here. The TV, chabudai, and zabuton are alright... However, I have to get rid of this other futon..maybe store it somewhere until a to a newcomer arrives... Ah, there's my Amazon account, too, I can order whatever I want, though I barely used it in this life...'

I sat up, "I need my laptop. I can't do everything on my phone."

Thankfully, the shrine has outlets now, so I disconnected my phone from the charger Kuninaga didn't mind giving me earlier.

Few pushes and presses later, I connected my cell back to the charger and laid back down.

I closed my eyes...

 _*Silence*_

My stomach quietly rumbled, resulting in me groaning and sitting back up.

'I forgot to eat dinner... If I had snacks, I wouldn't try to go search for the kitchen in this growing place...'

Getting up, I nearly stumbled to the shōji and slid one open.

When I felt my foot come into contact with something, I looked down to see a brown tray of food..and a note.

I picked up the tray, reading the note...

 _I noticed you didn't eat. - Naki_

I lifted my left eyebrow in confusion, 'I haven't met this person today...unless one of them I've met goes by a nickname...?'

Besides my confusion, I smiled and bowed to no one in particular as appreciation for doing this for me...


	5. Sensei is A Woman?

_~Time Skip to the Next Day~_

(Her whole attire: h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whic dn . ("com") / images / 197030245 / super thumb . jpg ? t = 1441098591)

'It's 5 in the morning and only a few are up…but I have yet to meet all the Touken Danshi. I haven't consumed anything...'

I stood in the dojo, waiting for them to arrive.

"…I wonder is there's any coffee here? I at least need that in my stomach."

"You should eat properly," a voice behind said.

I turned around, unsheathing my Jian and point it at…Okurikara's throat…then I let it down.

He was holding a slice of a peach.

"Oh..it's just you," I sighed out. "Is that for me?"

He nodded, then stuffed the fruit in my mouth.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "..Ahm mah gah!" I shouted slightly as I chewed the peach, covering my lips with my hands. ''This..is delicious…"

(She yelled "Oh my God!")

"What's your favorite fruit?" he asked me.

"Carambola.."

Okurikara looked away for a few seconds, then looked back at me. "Though that's usually grown in Southeast Asia, I can try."

I smiled, "Thank you; that's so kind."

I turned back around, waiting for the others to arrive.

"So..you're the sword of a woman warrior?"

"…Who told you that?"

"Kogitsunemaru."

A vein popped on my right cheek, "…Does everyone here know?"

"Yes…I'm assuming you didn't want that information to get out."

"No, I did not…" I sighed. "But I have to deal with the now, so oh, well…"

Feeling something tug on my kimono, I looked down to see a child…or _Touken Otokonoko_.

("Otokonoko" means "boy" in Japanese.)

"Whoooah! I thought they were lying when they said the Sensei is a woman! I guess they weren't," the red head child said excitedly.

I smiled, "I know it's strange for a woman to teach a bunch men to fight—Lord only knows why the Master gave me such a task *sigh*—but I will try my very best...?"

"Aizen Kunitoshi, _Sensei_!" he introduced, grinning widely.

"It's nice to meet you, Aizen. Please, call m..e Jia. I hope to get along with you, and please, take care of me."

"She's nicer than I thought. I'm unsure why Kashuu was rambling on about her being scary," I heard a familiar voice to which I turned my head to the owner of the voice, then gently smiled.

"Oh..good morning, Kuninaga," I greeted him.

"How are you getting used to the Citadel?" he asked me with a grin.

"Well..I am still adjusting. Everyone seems so lively, it's something I'm not really used to," I told him.

He took a step closer, "Is that so?" He leaned down to me right ear, "I understand it's flustering to be given a sudden position, but I believe you can handle it. You're a very strong woman from what I heard from Jiji," he whispered, then leaned back.

'Jiji? Doesn't that mean "Grandpa" in Japanese, I think…*Sigh* How come I never addressed that with Etsuko?..But she wasn't wrong about the "grand" part…and I believe he's referring to Mikazuki.'

He took a step back, "And you look exquisite!"

I looked at myself. "I suppose so. I's been so long since I wore such traditional clothing..despite festivals and being required to wear certain clothing in different countries. They're all unique in their own way."

Grabbing my cell from withing my kimono's right sleeve, I checked my notifications to see my package was almost here..well, nearby...

"This is her?" a new voice joined us.

"Yep," Kuninaga responded.

I looked up to see a very tall man, smiling down at me.

"Good morning, Miss Jia, it's nice to meet you," he spoke, bowing his head.

I stared up at him in awe, eyes nearly sparkling, "Oh..um..yes, it's nice to meet you, too...?"

"Ishikirimaru, Miss Jia," he introduced.

"...oh..." was my only comment.

I felt an arm sling around to my right shoulder and I looked up to my left, seeing Kiyo with an amused grin.

I narrowed my eyes, "...I dislike you right now," I said in a deep, trembling tone.

"Aww, you know you really love me~," he mused as he pulled me closer to him.

A groan sounded in my throat, "That..was a loooong..time ago..." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"Say what now?" Kuninaga questioned, getting in between us, grinning.

"It's nothing," I said in a normal tone.

"Jia!" I heard my name being called repeatedly from different approaching voices.

Looking ahead, I saw the Toshiro little ones running pass the other Touken Danshi towards me.

Kuninaga intentionally—I could tell with that grin on his lips—pushed me forward by my back, which ended up in the little ones pouncing on me and me falling backwards.

"Good morning!" they all greeted me.

"U-Um..good morning.." I greeted unsteadily.

"What are you gonna teach us?!" Akito chirped.

"I..."

"Oh! Some kind of Chinese martial arts, I bet!" Midare shouted.

"Well..."

"I don't think so. Maybe the kinds of swords the Chinese use," Yagen queried.

"T-To be honest, I..."

"Alright, alright, give the lady some room to stand," I heard a familiar voice say gently.

I looked up to see the young man from before...the same one who walked in on that accidental disaster earlier yesterday.

He lent a hand to me and I grabbed it with my right one, he pulled me up..a little too fast...and into his grasp, resulting in me letting out a quiet "oomph".

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked up at him, feeling my cheeks warm up, and gave a tiny smile, "You're..so strong..."

Feeling myself be pulled back by my right arm, I glanced back to see Kiyo to which I internally sighed at his...over-protection of me.

I frowned at Kiyo, "Hmph."

"So what we hear is true? There really is a woman here, Nagasone," a new voice spoke, a man with light purple hair and faint green eyes approached me. "My name is Hachisuka Kotetsu."

"Nagasone Kotetsu," another one with black and orange hair in a wild style introduced as well.

I smiled, "Jia Hua. Nice to meet you both."

Hachisuka leaned down to my height, "And you're really cute."

"Cute? Me? Wish my age said the same," I mumbled, looking away from two newcomers.

"Your age does say the same, but cute may not be the word, more like..gorgeous. The ancient artifacts are gorgeous in the past, present, and future," a young man with long green hair tied in a ponytail complimented.

"What a nice way to put it, Nikkari," Ishikirimaru spoke.

"Woah, no one's..ever said that something like that to me before. Thank you," I said with a shy smile.

He grasped my right hand, leaning down to kiss it, "A beautiful woman should know she's always cherished. Aoe Nikkari, ma'am."

I lightly blushed, "A-A gentleman, too..."

"Don't be fooled, young woman. As soon as he befriends you, he'll lean on your back for self-comfort. My name is Kanesada Kasen by the way, hon."

Ni..kkari leaned up, looking back with an offended face, "I would never do such a thing, Kanesada. I don't think she can handle my weight anyway, and don't try to give her a bad impression of me."

"I know your inten-!"

I lifted this Nikkari over my right shoulder, hand resting on his waist.

"Please, don't underestimate my strength."

"A strong woman indeed. You were right, Yamabushi."

Am abrupt flash went off, which blinded me for a moment, making me nearly drop Nikkari, but I kept a firm grip on him.

"Wow! So majestic! Hm..? Oh! Sorry about that!" spoke a young man with a..camera? in his hands.

I let Nikkari, who seemed dizzy, slide down to his feet. "N-No, it's fine," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"The others are on a mission and taking care of morning chores, so you'll meet them later. Try to not panic if they act _differently_ around you," Kiyo whispered in my left ear and I gave a slight nod. "Jia won't train us until we're used to her being here. since she is a woman."

I bowed my head, "Well, it is nice to meet most of you. As you know, I am Jia Hua, and the Master assigned me as your teacher to train you better to fight the Retrograde Army. I hope to work well with you all, and please take care of me."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

[Arriving in 5 minutes...]

Running out of my room, I curved the halls like a race car, passing by startled faces, then ran out the shrine, up the hill to the "cherry blossom" tree and down a dirt road.

I ran to the nearest home―that's abandoned―where I told where I live.

Coming up to a small wooden hut on a green-brown grass hill, I saw an approaching truck.

I let out a loud huff, glad to know I made it in time.

"Miss Hua, ma'am?" the deliverer asked after shutting down the engine.

I nodded with a smile, "Yes."

He got out with a box under his arm and a clipboard in the other.

"Here you go, ma'am," he spoke with a smile, handing me the clipboard first.

I signed my name...

"If I may say, ma'am, you're too beautiful to be living in a place like this."

I gave the clipboard to the young man with a smile, taking the box into my arms.

"You assumin' I'm broke, son?" I asked in a country accent.

The reason why I did that is because I learned that a common dialect in Kyoto is kansai. Also, the Citadel is basically in the middle of nowhere.

"Ah, no, no! I was complimenting your beauty...and I know we just met, but I would to ask to you-"

"Ah-ah-ah~," I mused. "I know that trick, boy, no need to sweet talk me or embarrass yo'self," I said casually before chuckling. "First of all, thank ya for the compliment. Second of all, no thank ya to the "date". Third of all, I'm twice yo age, boy," I calmly pushed him away.

He stood there, shocked as I made my way back to the Citadel, content.

I shook the box a little to hear if what I bought was worth my time staying up a little later after eating dinner late at night. That was useless because of the weight, which wasn't too heavy to me, the deliverer's a different story on the other hand.

The things I ordered were just bedroom decoration and feminine products: cocoa butter body wash, peach shampoo and conditioner, ocean water deodorant, deep red lipstick, mascara, palette of eye shadows, Arabian lamp, 4 books about Japanese culture and language, a kimono and qui-pao for daily an nightly wear-the one I'm wearing now was made by Kuninaga, porcelain Chinese teacups, oracle bone scrolls, 80cm x 65cm mural of the Forbidden City―what it used to look like during Empress Ru-Yi's time.

I stepped up on the wooden outlet, trying to balance myself...but eventually found myself falling back.

About to brace myself, I was caught in firm arms, and I looked up and back to see..an even taller man?!

"Are you al—!"

He seemed alarmed and nearly dropped me again to which I held pushed myself forward, lightly landing myself on the box that was kinda hard to mess up.

"S-Sorry, ma'am!"

I turned my head back to see the tall young man bowing. "It's alright, sir. I think it's understandable why a woman is not seen around here."

He leaned up...Damn, his head almost touched the ceiling...

"True...and there was another reason..why I almost..dropped you. May I ask who you are?"

I turned around, getting back up on my feet, making a small smirk at his quiet embarrassed reaction—avoiding eye contact with me with red cheeks—and coming to the conclusion that this was the other reason.

'Cleavage, huh?'

"My name is Jia Hua. I believe you are most likely one of the Touken Danshi that went on a mission late last night, that's why you weren't here this morning at this morning's greetings and introductions. Basically, I am your sensei, combat training the Touken Danshi."

He seemed shocked, then tilted his head to the right a little with a hand on his chin.

"But you're a woman...?"

"Tarou! You should know that appearances can be deceiving! Maybe this woman can teach a thing or two!" a man, who popped out from behind the taller man, shouted.

"Like the art of-" I whipped my fan out from my right sleeve and raised it to my nose, squinting my eyes, "-seduction~?"

The two's faces turned red and I held back a chuckle. "It's nice meeting you, Jiroutachi~, Taroutachi~."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I scrolled through my the trending news and topics...

"*Gasp* They finally...yes... Yes. YES, YES! FREAKING KISS!"

Unfortunately, another character walked in the main character's bedroom...

I hyped down and kept scrolling with a disappointed look...

"Why am I alive again...?" I wondered monotonously.

"Because Master summoned you," a voice behind me spoke.

Turning my head, I saw a boy..with a sheet over his head cascading down his body...? and another one with a mask over his mouth..as well as a small fox on his shoulder.

"Hi," I gave my greetings casually.

"..."

"..."

I blinked, 'Two silent ones, huh. Speak only when it's necessary.'

Standing up, I put my phone in my left sleeve, then turned around to smile and bow my head.

"You must already know who I am so I don't think there's any need for introductions on my behalf." I leaned my head up, "What are your names?"

"Naki..." the one with a mask quietly mumbled.

'So me getting Tokyo Ghoul vibes from you were right...?'

"Nakigitsune."

'Oh...should've let him finished.'

"And I'm...Yamanbagiri Kunihiro."

"It's nice to meet you both. I hope we can get alo-"

The fox on Nakigitsune's shoulder jumped off and ran towards me to which I looked down at it in confusion.

Somehow, someway, it crawled up my clothing quickly and perched itself on my right shoulder.

"...um, did I do something?"

Nakigitsune shook his head, "He likes you."

'What _qi_ was I giving off in order for him to like me? Usually, an animal has to sniff you to choose whether it likes you or not.'

I smiled, "Adorable," I mumbled, petting its head. "From what I understand, foxes, whether good or evil, are sly in Japanese legends."

"And dragons mean promise in Chinese culture," ... spoke.

I glanced up from the fox to him, smirking, "Correct."

Feeling a presence sneak up behind me, I set the small fox down before doing a back flip and wrapping my arms around his neck and hooked my legs around his waist.

"Kiyo~," I whined. "Don't sneak up on me. If you were trying to hurt me, you would've been dead."

"Because I know who you are, I won't underestimate that...Miss Ninja~," he teased.

"What do you want?" I huffed, letting go of him in which he turned around to face me.

"The Master requests your presence."

I put on a pout, "What did I do wrong now...?" I groaned as I stepped back up on the wooden outlet.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

While on my way to the Master's quarters, I happen to run into Yamatonokami.

"Oh, s-sorry, Miss Jia."

I waved him off, "No need for an apology. I was the one who should've been looking where I was going."

"Where to?"

"Master's quarters. I figured they're only calling me because I did something else wrong, lecture me, and put me on another punishment."

He lightly laughed, "Master isn't that cruel."

"I'd beg to differ," I chuckled out. "Wanna come with me?"

He nodded, "Sure."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Yasusada and I sat across from each other, staring at the chabudai where my box of bedroom appliances are in.

"...It's almost evening. Maybe we..we should..sleep on this tonight..and think about it tomorrow...?" Yamatonokami suggested.

"Ye-..yeah, you're ri-ght..." I spoke in a cracked tone, then attempted a smile..an uneasy one, but it's a smile. "To get our minds off of it, do you want to help me decorate my room?"

He made a small smile, "Sure."

When we both got up, I grabbed my short sword off the small table, I decided to ask him the question as I cut the box open.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't tell anybody about this..Yasusada."

"I promise...Jia."

And through this small conversation, we gained some kind of trustworthy respect and friendship.


End file.
